UN ESPÍRITU PERDIDO
by Zafy
Summary: Navidad estaba a solo unos cuantos días. Solo le quedaban ocho días para ayudar a tío Draco a encontrar su espíritu de la navidad.


****Hola a todos:

Usualmente no logro inspirarme con las fiestas, ni de navidad ni ninguna otra; sin embargo, no sé porqué ahora, con tantas cosas que hacer y pensar, esta pequeña historia se metió en mi cabeza, así que no me pude resistir a escribirla.

Espero que la disfruten...

**UN ESPÍRITU NAVIDEÑO**

Fecha actual: Viernes 17 de diciembre de 2,004

**Prologo **

A lo lejos, el reloj dio doce campanadas y Teddy las contó una a una, estaba muy orgulloso de al fin poder contar hasta más de diez sin tener que usar los dedos, y sonrió en la oscuridad por su nueva hazaña.

Frunció el ceño, cavilando en si era correcto ir o no a contárselo a la abuela; a él le gustaba contarle todo a su abuela. Finalmente se decidió y se puso en pie de un salto. Jaló de entre las mantas al dragón de peluche que su tío Draco le había regalado unos años atrás (y con el cual jamás admitiría que aún dormía delante de Victorie) y salió descalzo de su habitación.

El pasillo estaba a oscuras, al final de este había una antorcha que iluminaba pobremente el lugar. Teddy tomó una bocanada de aire, abrazó un poco más fuerte a su dragón y empezó a caminar con pasos rápidos y firmes, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no tenía miedo. Que era tan valiente como su padrino Harry.

Cuando llegó a la parte iluminada, soltó una bocanada de aire, y se encaminó hasta la habitación de su abuela. Grande fue su decepción al notar que la habitación estaba vacía.

—¿Abuela? —preguntó Teddy, pero nadie le respondió.

Ahora más preocupado por ella que por contarle lo que había podido hacer, decidió salir de allí y bajar a buscarla al salón, o a la cocina, los dos lugares donde, además del jardín, su abuela siempre solía estar.

Bajar las escaleras fue otra proeza de valentía, pues estaban pobremente iluminadas, y reflejaban sombras extrañas que parecían gigantes esqueléticos dispuestos a robarte el alma, o algo como lo que le había escuchado a su tío Ron y a su padrino hablar alguna vez mientras estaba escondido.

En el primer piso todo estaba más iluminado, además pudo escuchar la voz de su abuela, hablando con alguien más.

Según sabía Teddy, su abuela debería estar durmiendo, porque estaba oscuro, y cuando está oscuro todos duermen. Cada vez más preocupado, se acercó a la sala de estar caminando en silencio, apretando su peluche y agudizando el oído.

—El muchacho me da mucha pena —decía la voz de, ahora la podía reconocer, la señora Weasley.

—Ya no sé qué hacer, cada año lo he intentado, pero él simplemente no escucha.

—Es comprensible, apenas han pasado un par de años de lo de su padre…

—Y lo de su madre… —Andrómeda negó con la cabeza, su voz parecía triste —, mi pobre hermana que en paz descanse…

—¿Tal vez puedas hacer que alguno de sus amigos hable con él?

—No… él evita relacionarse con nadie. Solo viene aquí y habla con Teddy, creo que disfruta mucho de su compañía.

—Tal vez porque el niño no sabe nada de él.

Andrómeda suspiró profundamente.

—Es un buen muchacho, Molly, en serio lo es, y ahora está solo. Es el hijo de mi hermana, se supone que debería ayudarlo.

—Y lo estás haciendo —la señora Weasley apretó las manos de Andrómeda con cariño —, lo has invitado a tu casa, lo dejas relacionarse con Teddy, lo has incorporado a tu vida…

—Sí, tienes razón… tal vez con el tiempo…

—Con el tiempo estará bien.

—Pero me hubiera gustado que no esté solo en estas fechas.

—No hay nada que hacer, Draco ha perdido el espíritu navideño y… —la señora Weasley se interrumpió y miró hacia donde Teddy estaba medio escondido.

—¿Teddy? —preguntó entonces Andrómeda, poniéndose en pie. Teddy pensó que se veía bastante triste.

—He contado hasta doce, sin usar los dedos —explicó rápidamente Teddy, sonriendo y avanzando hacia las dos mujeres.

—Y además has bajado todo este tramo tú solito —sonrió Andrómeda, inclinándose para darle un abrazo.

—Vaya… contar hasta doce, es una gran proeza —sonrió Molly, acariciándole el cabello.

—Y sin usar los dedos —recalcó Teddy, solo por si la señora Weaslley se había olvidado de esa parte.

—Y sin usar los dedos… —Molly soltó una carcajada. —Bueno, querida amiga, creo que es hora de que me vaya, tú tienes que acompañar a este jovencito tan listo a la cama.

—Sí, es buena idea… Gracias por todo, Molly.

—Cuando quieras, ya sabes.

La señora Weaslley se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente a Teddy y luego otro en la mejilla a Andrómeda, antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

—Y tú, jovencito tan inteligente… es hora de ir a la cama.

Teddy asintió y se dejó llevar de vuelta por el camino oscuro hacia su habitación. Y no fue hasta que su abuela salió que pensó en lo que había escuchado.

Su tío Draco, que siempre era tan bueno con él, había perdido el espíritu navideño y por eso tal vez no había venido el año pasado a celebrar con ellos, y si no lo ayudaba a recuperarlo, tampoco vendría este año. Y Teddy no quería eso. A Teddy le gustaba cuando venía el tío Draco porque le contaba historias muy entretenidas y hasta le había enseñado a leerlas.

Se quedó dormido pensando en cómo hacer para que ese espíritu navideño del que habían hablado volviera a su tío.

**I**

Al día siguiente, Teddy se levantó muy temprano. Cuando todo estaba iluminado le gustaba mucho más, porque podía ir al jardín y meterse en el invernadero que su abuela tenía, donde habían un montón de plantas y flores de colores y olores diversos. Además desde allí podía ver el jardín teñirse de blanco sin que la nieve le cayera encima y sin que tuviera mucho frío.

Navidad estaba a solo unos cuantos días. Teddy sacó de su pequeña mochila el calendario que la tía Hermione alguna vez le había dado y empezó a contar hasta llegar a ocho. Solo le quedaban ocho días para ayudar a tío Draco a encontrar su espíritu de la navidad.

Pero… ¿dónde se encuentra un espíritu de la navidad? Una vez, cuando su dragón se le había perdido, su abuela había agitado su varita y había dicho alguna palabra que él no había podido entender, y el dragón había volado desde debajo de las escaleras, donde se había escondido. ¿Acaso no habrían tratado ya de hacer eso con el espíritu de la navidad de tío Draco?

¿Qué tan difícil sería aprender, en todo caso, a hacer uno de esos hechizos invocadores?

Se apoyó contra una mesa y vio como los pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, mientras seguía meditando.

Harry se estiró con cierta pereza, se giró un poco y sintió el cuerpo desnudo de alguien más en su cama. Se pegó a ese calorcito tan atrayente y cerró los ojos un momento, antes de recordar qué día era y que no debía estar allí.

Se puso en pie de un salto y el cuerpo desnudo que dormía a su lado se despertó.

—¿Ya de salida, guapo?— preguntó la voz dulce de aquel chico.

—Sí, te lo dije, tengo que trabajar –respondió Harry, mientras buscaba su camiseta y sus pantalones.

—Qué pena… a mí me gusta quedarme hasta tarde en la cama.

Harry sonrió coquetamente.

—Sí, me imagino lo divertido que debe ser, pero no puedo, en serio.

—Lástima –dijo el chico, encogiéndose de hombros, para luego girarse y volver a abrigarse con las sábanas.

Harry se lo pensó un momento, pero sabía que ya iba tarde y que ni siquiera el hecho de poderse aparecer directamente lo haría estar a tiempo.

—Ya nos vemos por allí –dijo hacia el chico, que levantó una mano e hizo un gesto de despedida.

Harry salió hasta el pasillo y miró a ambos lados, estaba en un edificio muggle y lo mejor era estar seguro de no ser observado.

Se apareció en su casa, en Grimmauld Place, y corrió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, quitándose la ropa en el proceso, para luego meterse a la regadera.

Se vistió con prisas y con el cabello aún medio húmedo, corrió hacia el salón, donde tenía la chimenea para trasladarse. Dio un respingo al encontrar a una muy enfadada Hermione, taconeando con impaciencia.

—Déjame adivinar –le dijo ella –era muy guapo y no había forma de negarse.

—Siempre hay una forma de negarse, solo que no quise negarme –le replicó él, con un poco de descaro, mientras pasaba los dedos por su rebelde cabellera.

—Ya… llegamos tarde.

—Lo sé –Harry extendió la mano para tomar un poco de polvos flú y le dio el pase a Hermione. Ella indicó en voz alta el atrio del Ministerio y un segundo después él la siguió.

—¿Nos acompañarás mañana a almorzar, verdad? –le preguntó Hermione mientras ambos caminaban entre la marea de gente que entraba a trabajar o a realizar algún trámite al Ministerio.

—Sí, de todas maneras.

—Y no te olvides que hoy vas a ir a ver a Teddy.

—Tampoco me olvido.

—Y recuerda que tienes que buscar un bonito regalo para…

—Para la señora Weasley –interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa.

—Exacto.

—Ya no soy un niño de once años, ¿sabes? Puedo recordar mis encargos a la perfección.

—¿Cómo la reunión a la que debías asistir hace diecisiete minutos? –le refutó ella con ese deje de superioridad que a Harry normalmente enfadaba. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el comentario lo hizo darse cuenta de que ya estaba demasiado tarde.

—Mierda –gruñó –lo siento –agregó, viendo el ceño de su amiga.

—Será mejor que corras.

—Sí, te veo luego –aseguró, mientras corría a prisa entre la gente para tratar de llegar al elevador.

Mark Legendre, el jefe del área de investigaciones del departamento de aurores era un hombre de cerca de cincuenta años, aunque parecía de más, con un carácter tan dulce como la propia Dolores Umbridge, divorciado y sin hijos.

La sala de reuniones tenía las puertas cerradas, y Harry imaginó que todos estarían ya dentro, así que la abrió lo más despacio que pudo, se inclinó un poco y trató de colarse sin ser visto.

—Pero miren quién nos hizo el favor de otorgarnos su compañía esta mañana.

Y por supuesto, Legendre le tenía mucha bronca a Harry.

Harry, sabiéndose descubierto, se enderezó y sonrió.

—Disculpe, es que tuve una emergencia y…

—Y los argumentos son innecesarios. Como les decía a sus compañeros, señor Potter, un auror es una persona comprometida con su trabajo, no alguien que se toma esto como un simple pasatiempo.

—Yo no me lo tomo como un pasatiempo –protestó Harry.

—Pues demuéstrelo –le instó el hombre, antes de volver a señalar el mapa de lugares a ser custodiados durante los siguientes días.

—Por supuesto –aseguró Harry.

—Bien, discutíamos que aún nos falta quien cubra la plaza de Wiltshire el veinticuatro en la madrugada.

Todos giraron a ver a Harry, sabiendo que le tocaba aceptar o ser dilapidado.

—Pero, señor… en Hallowen ya trabajé y pensé que estas fiestas…

—¿Entonces no está de acuerdo con la tarea que se le encomienda? –le interrumpió Legendre.

—Sabe que yo siempre que puedo…

—¿No puede entonces? Seguramente el salvador del mundo deberá tener una gran cantidad de compromisos…

Harry enrojeció un poco y apretó los puños.

—No, señor, no tengo compromisos. No hay problema con cumplir esa vigilancia.

—¡Qué maravilla! –asintió el hombre, luego de eso volvió a su plano de tareas, mientras Harry rumeaba junto a sus compañeros lo desagradable que el jefe era la mayoría de las veces.

Draco se levantó tarde, casi al medio día. Después de darse una larga ducha caliente, caminó con lentitud hacia el nuevo comedor, uno de los muchos que había inaugurado algunos años atrás, seis para ser más exactos, cuando la guerra había terminado, y su familia había sido sometida a juicio.

En ese entonces había puesto el nuevo comedor en un salón pensando que sería algo momentáneo, que cuando su padre saliera de prisión las cosas volverían a ser más o menos como habían sido antes, y podrían ser nuevamente una familia y usar el comedor como siempre lo habían hecho, pero eso nunca ocurrió. Tras casi cuatro años de juicio, de apelaciones y re acusaciones, su padre había sido finalmente condenado a muerte.

Antes usaban dementores para robar las almas de los condenados. Ahora usaban pociones para eliminarlos definitivamente.

Pese a que Lucius había dicho que no quería que Draco estuviera allí, Draco no pudo evitar asistir, aunque se aseguró de que su padre no lo supiera, después de todo, Draco lo entendía.

El hombre que llevaron ante ese tribunal para ser ejecutado no se parecía en nada a su padre, ni siquiera físicamente. Mientras Draco escuchaba los argumentos de porqué Lucius iba a ser ejecutado esa noche, se dio cuenta de que a su padre lo había perdido mucho tiempo atrás, igual que a su madre, durante la guerra.

Aún después de dos años, Draco no podía dejar de sentirse algo aturdido. Le habían quitado buena parte de su fortuna, a sus padres y a sus amigos. Le habían quitado demasiado. Tanto que ya no tenía siquiera fuerzas para levantarse.

Miró en la mesa del nuevo comedor, como le gustaba a él llamarlo, los platos servidos y negó con la cabeza. Se había despertado pensando en sus padres… Seguramente hoy sería uno de esos días en los que nada podía distraerlo.

Andrómeda miró con los ojos entrecerrados a Teddy, en medio del salón, dibujar con más entusiasmo de lo habitual.

—¿Qué te tiene tan entretenido esta mañana? —le preguntó, mirando los garabatos de su nieto.

—Un mapa —respondió Teddy, comenzando a tapar el dibujo.

—¿Y es un mapa que no puedo ver?

—Es un mapa especial.

—Bueno, si es especial… ¿Y de qué es?

—De un camino.

—De un camino —repitió Andrómeda, sonriendo un poco.

—Abuela, ¿tú sabes dónde vive el tío Draco?

—Claro que sí. En Wiltshire.

—¿Y nosotros vivimos en Rútland?

—Sí, así es.

—¿Y eso es muy lejos?

—No, cariño, estamos a solo una chimenea de él.

—Ah…

Andrómeda acarició el cabello de Teddy y luego se fue a seguir con sus pendientes del día, mientras el niño seguía pintando en el comedor.

Teddy miró hacia la chimenea y repitió Wiltshire una y otra vez, tratando de memorizarlo. Seguramente el espíritu de la navidad de su tío Draco estaba en la chimenea, porque era el camino que usaba para ir y venir y la abuela siempre decía que cuando pierdes algo, debes volver por donde viniste para encontrarlo.

Los días previos a la navidad siempre eran demasiado problemáticos, había mucha gente tratando de hacer regalos maravillosos que terminaban estallando, sin contar las rencillas familiares… Esas eran siempre las peores.

Harry se pasó el día entero respondiendo alertas de calderos que explotaron y de familias que discutían hasta el punto de agarrarse a hechizos y para las seis y media de la tarde, hora en la que debía salir, lo único que quería era meterse a la cama a dormir de largo hasta el día siguiente.

—Hola, Harry —saludó Hermione y Harry sonrió cansadamente.

—¿Qué tal tu día?

—Creo que mejor que el tuyo… ¿tienes el pelo chamuscado? —preguntó ella tomando las puntas del cabello de Harry.

—Sí, no me lo recuerdes —rumió Harry, apartándose un poco de su amiga.

—Bueno… algunas veces te ha ido peor —rememoró ella.

—Ya lo sé. Por lo pronto ahora sólo quiero pedir una piza, tomar una cerveza y dormir hasta mañana.

—¿No irás a ver a Teddy? —le recordó Hermione.

—¡Rayos! Casi lo olvido.

—Menos mal que ya no tienes once años —se burló Hermione —Si usaras la agenda que cada año te regalo…

—Mi vida sería aburrida —sonrió Harry, dándole un beso en la mejilla —, creo que me apareceré en donde Andrómeda.

—Bueno, envía saludos —gritó Hermione, agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

Harry se apareció en el límite del jardín lleno de nieve y antes de entrar, con un hechizo, hizo un sendero hacia la casa.

—Sabía que alguien estaba haciendo magia en mi jardín —dijo Andrómeda en cuanto abrió la puerta, antes de que Harry llegara al recibidor.

—Todo está lleno de nieve —le señaló Harry.

—Es que a Teddy le gusta ver el jardín así —sonrió Andrómeda, dejando que Harry le diera un beso en la mejilla —, llegas justo a tiempo para cenar con nosotros.

—No quiero incomodar.

—Y no lo haces, bien lo sabes.

En cuanto Harry entró a la casa, una mancha de color azul pareció volar desde la alfombra hasta sus brazos.

—¡Enano! Cada día estás más pesado.

—Eso es porque me como todo lo que la abuela me da —sonrió Teddy, dejándose poner en el piso de vuelta.

—¿Y cómo estás?

—Bien… estoy pintando.

—¿Papeles?

—Sí, papeles, la abuela ya no quiere que pinte las paredes —recordó el niño, con el ceño fruncido.

—Es que no siempre son fáciles de limpiar —negó Harry, recordando la tarde en la que había pasado horas limpiando lo que su ahijado había hecho.

—Ustedes vayan a la sala a jugar un rato mientras termino con la cena.

—¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Harry, mientras era jaloneado por Teddy hacia el salón.

—No, no te preocupes, me ayudas más cuidándolo.

—Padrino, padrino, quiero que veas el mapa que he hecho.

Harry sonrió y se dejó jalar hacia la sala y luego se sentó en la alfombra, delante de Teddy.

—¿Y de dónde es el mapa?

—Es un mapa especial, sirve para encontrar algo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Es muy secreto y no le puedo decir a nadie. Ni a ti.

—¿No me lo dirás a mí? —se quejó Harry —, pero si yo soy tu confidente.

—¿Mi qué? —preguntó Teddy, mirándolo con atención.

—Confidente, al que le cuentas todo.

—Ah… ¿cómo el tío Draco?

Harry apretó los labios un momento. Draco y él no se veían casi nunca, pero sabía de él por Teddy, y algunas veces no podía dejar de sentirse celoso por lo "súper maravilloso" que Draco parecía con el niño.

—¿Al tío Draco le contarás esto del mapa?

—Nooooo porque es secreto —le recordó Teddy, poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Por qué los adultos no podían recordar las cosas que les decía?

—Ah... bueno. ¿Y porqué es secreto?

—Porque no quiero que nadie sepa qué es —explicó Teddy, enseñándole el dibujo a su padrino.

Harry sonrió condescendientemente mientras observaba el gran camino verde y las dos chimeneas, una a cada extremo, y el cielo pintado de azul con manchas blancas.

—¿Son nubes?

—Noooo es nieve. Afuera está nevando —Teddy señaló hacia la ventana, desde donde se podía ver el jardín lleno de nieve.

—Está muy bonito —aseguró Harry, devolviéndole el dibujo.

—Padrino… ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro.

—¿Alguna vez has perdido un espíritu?

—¿Un espíritu?

—Ajá.

—¿Es por las historias de terror que ha estado contando George?

—No, si esas historias no asustan, yo soy muy valiente y no me las creo —aseguró Teddy, tratando de poner su cara más valiente, pues no quería que su padrino se enterara de que sí le daban miedo.

—¿Y entonces?

—¿Te lo tengo que decir? Es un secreto…

Harry lo miró un instante, antes de suspirar.

—Bueno, no, nunca se me ha perdido un espíritu.

—¿Será difícil encontrarlo? Tú eres auror, los aurores encuentran cosas…

—Sí, pero no un espíritu, hay otro tipo de gente que se dedica a eso… además, no siempre lo logran encontrar.

—¿Y hay que pagarles mucho oro? A los que encuentran espíritus…

—Sí, por lo general sí. Teddy… ¿qué estás intentando encontrar? ¿Acaso el espíritu de… de tu mamá, o de tu papá?

—Noooo ellos no son espíritus, ellos son ángeles, viven en el cielo —Teddy señaló hacia arriba —y desde allí me están cuidando, me lo dijiste tú una vez… ¿no te acuerdas?

—Claro, claro —Harry sonrió tristemente, todavía le dolía el que Remus y Tonks hubieran muerto.

—No te puedo decir nada más, es un secreto —repitió Teddy, y Harry asintió.

Unos minutos después, Andrómeda los llamó a la mesa.

Draco vio como la nieve caía por un momento, antes de cerrar las cortinas con un pase de varita. Hizo una nota mental para recordar que al día siguiente pediría que cambiaran de lugar la habitación, esa tampoco le gustaba mucho, se veía demasiado el jardín, y en esa época del año recordaba que su madre solía tener las rosas rojas bajo un hechizo impermeable, para que el frío no las afectara. Ahora veía los arbustos blancos y muertos y eso le quitaba el sueño.

Dio una vuelta más en la cama y pensó en si es que salir no sería buena idea, después de todo aún era temprano y era viernes, las discotecas estarían repletas, podría pasar de ser percibido y tal vez hasta podría ligar.

Su cuerpo dio un tironcito de ansiedad, el cual mitigó inmediatamente recordando que al día siguiente le había prometido a Teddy ir a visitarlo.

Cerró los ojos y recordó el dulce rostro del niño y se durmió pensando en lo cálido que se sentía pasar el día conversando con él, escuchando sus teorías alocadas o pintando paisajes imposibles.

II

Al día siguiente, Teddy se levantó muy temprano, jaló a su dragón de peluche y se instaló en la biblioteca. Sabía que su tío Draco llegaba poco antes del almuerzo porque, como él le había dicho, cuando era más chico había estudiado tanto, que ahora estaba cansado y le gustaba dormir hasta tarde. Teddy le había dicho a su tío Draco que, cuando fuera grande, también estudiaría un montón, no importaba si después le daba mucho sueño.

—¿Qué haces por allí? —preguntó su abuela, asomándose por la puerta de la biblioteca en el momento en que Teddy trataba de jalar un pesado tomo.

—Busco un libro.

—¿Qué libro?

—Es un secreto —le recordó Teddy.

—Ay, tú y tus secretos. Como sea, cariño, no puedes tocar estos libros—dijo Andrómeda, agitando su varita de un lado al otro y asegurando con el hechizo toda la biblioteca.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a usar tu varita? —preguntó Teddy, mirando con ambición la varita de su abuela.

—En la escuela, en el mismo sitio donde tu aprenderás cuando seas más grande.

—¿No se puede hacer siquiera un hechizo antes?

—No, cariño, en serio que no —Andrómeda le ordenó el cabello azul y luego le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Y no puedo leer los libros?

—Tienes los cuentos que tío Draco te trae siempre, esos los puedes leer, estos libros son de grandes, no los vas a comprender.

—Bien —gruñó Teddy, saliendo de la biblioteca rumbo a su habitación, donde tenía todos los cuentos que su tío Draco le había traído y con los cuales le había enseñado a leer.

Draco se levantó de mucho mejor ánimo que el día anterior, desayunó un poco mientras ojeaba el periódico, como siempre no había nada más interesante que las noticias acerca de lo maravilloso que era el Ministerio ahora y la baja de crímenes desde que Potter era auror.

Quemó el diario en la chimenea y miró hacia el jardín, ese año parecía que siempre estaba nevando; se preguntó si es que no terminarían todos sepultados por la nieve, lo cual sería un final bastante irónico tras haber sobrevivido a una guerra.

Indicó a sus elfos que cambiaran la ubicación de la habitación donde dormía a otra que diera hacia el otro lado de la mansión, tomó un cuento nuevo que había ordenado para Teddy y se metió a la chimenea, rumbo a la casa de su tía Andrómeda.

Teddy saltó a los brazos de Draco en cuanto este aterrizó en la chimenea, y dejó que su tío lo levantara un poco.

—Oh, pero mira, si hasta te has puesto rubio —alabó Draco, alborotando el cabello del niño.

—Sí, como tú —Teddy cerró los ojos y su cabello se puso negro como la noche —, mira, ahora como mi padrino— volvió a apretarlos y esta vez se puso rojo como fuego —y ahora como tío Ron.

—Me gusta más el rubio —negó Draco.

Andrómeda soltó una carcajada.

—Me pregunto si alguna vez dejarán atrás esas diferencias.

—Ay, tía, sabes muy bien la respuesta —negó Draco, mientras se inclinaba y le entregaba a Teddy el cuento nuevo.

Los ojos de Teddy se iluminaron y tomó aquello como una señal de que su tío definitivamente estaba buscando ayuda para encontrar a su espíritu navideño.

—"Teofrastus Bombastus Von Hohenheim y la búsqueda del espíritu" —recitó Draco.

Teddy saltó contento y se puso a mirar la carátula:

—"Todo se mueve, nada está quieto, todo vibra" —leyó lentamente.

—Es increíble que pueda leer tan bien —sonrió Andrómeda —, pero ¿no es un poco terrorífico?

—No, para nada, tía, es sobre un hombre que conoce a un espíritu que se había perdido… lo leí antes de traerlo, no le dará miedo, o por lo menos no lo asustará tanto como las historias de esos Weasley.

—Esa historia no me asustó —garantizó Teddy, mientras abría el libro.

Andrómdea puso los ojos en blanco mientras Draco se sentaba con Teddy frente a la chimenea.

—Les traeré té y galletas.

—Gracias —dijeron los dos al unísono.

Andrómeda salió de la sala, viendo por última vez a Teddy sonreír emocionado junto a Draco.

Aquella noche Teddy repasó lo que había leído en la mañana con el tío Draco, antes de almorzar: Había un hombre que se encontró con un espíritu que se había perdido, lo encontró en una mansión antigua, mientras reparaba la casa. El espíritu debía volver pronto con su perseguido, porque si no, desaparecería.

Además, ese espíritu tenía que estar reunido con su perseguido antes de la media noche de la noche de brujas… Si el espíritu de su tío Draco era un espíritu navideño… ¿entonces solo tendría hasta la media noche del veinticuatro?

Eso le dejaba muy pocos días y ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar a buscar.

Draco se removía incómodo nuevamente en su cama, esa habitación le gustaba más que la anterior, sin embargo… ya había estado en ella antes, por supuesto, y seguramente había algo que le molestaba, aunque no estaba seguro del qué en realidad.

Fuera ya no nevaba y todo estaba muy quieto. Parecía como si incluso el viento se hubiera ido a descansar esa noche.

Y él seguía intranquilo.

Media hora después se aparecía en la entrada de una de las discotecas más grandes que había en el mundo mágico, en Escocia. La entrada siempre estaba abarrotada pero, como él, pese a no ser muy aceptado por la mayoría de los magos, tenía dinero, tenía entrada preferente.

Saludó con una inclinación de cabeza al vigilante de la puerta y entró a la discoteca.

El sonido de la música electrónica, junto con la semioscuridad, lo envolvió por completo, no le fue difícil llegar hasta la barra y pedirse un whisky, el cual se bebió lentamente, observando la marea de cuerpos moviéndose al ritmo de la música, levantando los brazos y cantando.

Mientras se bebía su trago, un par de chicos se le acercaron, pero él aún no tenía ganas de concluir la noche, así que simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Luego de terminar su trago se metió entre el grupo de gente que bailaba, tratando de encontrar alguien que le llamara la atención. A unos cuantos metros vio a un chico de cabellos oscuros, que se meneaba casi descaradamente entre un par de chicos. Draco lo dudó un momento, pero su mirada se conectó con el del chico y entonces se supo ganador. En realidad le gustaba que todo fuera así de interesante. Se acercó hacia el chico, pero en el camino alguien se le cruzó de manera tan rápida, que terminó trastabillando y casi cayendo. Un chico de brazos fuertes lo sujetó antes de darse contra el piso, el chico que lo había rescatado le sonrió, sin embargo Draco no tenía ganas de coqueteos, sino de cruciar al que lo había hecho caer.

Y claro, como su vida siempre era así de justa, no había sido sino Potter y un chico más quienes, jugando, se habían topado con él.

Harry abrió los ojos como plato al verlo. No tenía ni idea de que Draco era gay, menos de que andaba por las mismas discotecas que él.

-Vamos, no se ha caído –le medio gritó el chico con el que estaba bailando, mientras lo jalaba del brazo.

Draco, en tanto, lo fulminaba con la mirada. Solo Potter era capaz de arruinar toda su diversión.

-Lo siento –gritó Harry, pero Draco solo negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta.

Harry pensó en seguirlo, pero el chico con el que bailaba lo jaló con más insistencia y cuando volteó, Draco ya había desaparecido.

Draco caminó empujando a todo el que se le ponía delante, rumiando su furia y su frustración. Detestaba a Potter y todo lo que este representaba.

Antes de llegar a la salida, alguien lo jaló de un brazo. Draco, pensando que se trataba de Potter, se giró con una mirada asesina, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que se trataba de aquel chico que le había evitado caer al piso.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó el chico, mirándolo con atención.

Draco asintió, mirando descaradamente el cuerpo bien formado del chico.

-¿Quieres que te invite un trago? Ese chico es un mal educado, ni siquiera intentó disculparse –negó el chico.

Draco sonrió, ese chico le gustaba, sobre todo porque compartían algo en común: no les gustaba Potter.

Draco volvió a las cinco de la mañana a casa, sintiéndose mucho más relajado, y también muy cansado. Por regla general no dormía con sus ligues, por más que estos le gustaran o se lo rogaran, simplemente no se sentía cómodo durmiendo en un lugar diferente a su cama. Nunca bajaba tanto la guardia.

Harry se despertó cerca del medio día, con un terrible dolor de cabeza. La noche anterior no había terminado como había esperado. Por alguna razón no podía sacar de su cabeza la mirada ofendida de Draco. Y no que nunca hubiera peleado con Draco y visto esa faceta de él, de hecho era la que más conocía, pero… había algo más en esa mirada, más que resentimiento u odio… tal vez conformismo, sobre todo porque Draco no había intentado siquiera luchar, algo que antes le encantaba hacer. Harry se preguntó qué sería de la vida de Draco ahora que su padre y su madre habían muerto y que el Ministerio le había quitado una parte de la fortuna y la posibilidad de hacer negocios con el extranjero.

-Draco Malfoy –susurró, mirando al techo -¿qué es lo que te pasa?

III

Teddy se sentía enojado. Había espiado por el ático y por el sótano, también en el jardín e incluso había pasado el límite de aparición y el cual su abuela le había prohibido traspasar y no había encontrado siquiera un rastro de algún espíritu, menos el del tío Draco, y la navidad ya era al día siguiente.

Teddy miró a su dragón de peluche y luego hacia la chimenea, su abuela estaba en la cocina haciendo los preparativos para la cena del día siguiente. Ella ya le había dicho, varias veces además, que Draco no vendría a casa al día siguiente.

Además el tío Draco, con el pasar de los días, parecía cada vez más silencioso y triste.

Teddy observó el mapa que había dibujado y en el cual había escrito con crayón verde: _"Wilshir"__1_Su abuela le había dicho que el tío Draco estaba a sólo una chimenea de allí, y siempre venía por chimenea. Lo más probable era que el espíritu de la navidad se le hubiera quedado entre tanto viaje. No comprendía porqué su tío no quería quedarse a vivir con él y la abuela Andrómeda, después de todo, no hacía nada más que dormir, según le había dicho, y la abuela lo podría cuidar.

Teddy suspiró y miró por la ventana, la nieve estaba cayendo nuevamente, y la noche parecía bastante oscura. En un rato más su abuela lo mandaría a la cama, si no lo hacía ahora, llegaría navidad y entonces no podría ayudar a su tío Draco.

Finalmente se decidió.

Abrazado a su dragón, caminó hasta la cocina, su abuela estaba moviendo algunas ollas y viendo en los anaqueles lo que tenía, y la varita la había dejado sobre la mesa, a una altura bastante accesible.

Teddy dejó el dragón en el piso y caminó lo más lento posible hasta la mesa, mientras su abuela seguía dándole la espalda y hablando para sí misma sobre algunos vegetales que tendría que comprar al día siguiente.

En cuanto tomó la varita, sintió un golpe de energía, algo que le hizo cosquillas. Obvió el sentimiento y caminó con la misma delicadeza de vuelta a la puerta, recogió a su peluche y corrió hacia la sala.

Dejó a su dragón nuevamente en el piso y jaló una silla, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido, hasta que la pudo poner junto a la chimenea.

Se trepó a la silla y pudo ver la encimera de la chimenea, y la cajita donde se guardaban los polvos flú que usaba su tío Draco y todas las visitas para salir por la chimenea.

Con el puño cerrado, saltó al piso, jaló el dragón de peluche y lanzó los polvos flú a la chimenea, las llamas se pusieron verdes y Teddy tragó duro antes de meterse de un salto, apretando la varita.

-A _Wilshir _ –lo último que Teddy vio fue a su abuela entrando al salón y le pareció escuchar un grito, antes de que todo diera vueltas y se oscureciera.

Harry agitó la varita, alcanzando el copo de nieve que caía y derritiéndola. Las gotas de agua fueron a dar al pequeño charco que se estaba formando a sus pies. Realmente, en momentos como esos, se cuestionaba seriamente el ser auror. La paga era aceptable, pero el trato era terrible. Además que tenía que sacrificar fechas como estas, la noche buena, donde sus amigos se juntarían a beber y comer, esperando la navidad.

Y entonces vio a lo lejos una silueta plateada volar a toda velocidad hacia él. Se puso en pie de un salto, apuntando con la varita, hasta que la nutria se detuvo delante de él. Cuando habló lo hizo con la voz de Hermione:

—Harry… Harry, Teddy se ha ido, robó la varita de Andrómeda y se metió a la chimenea… Harry, te necesitamos.

Harry parpadeó un instante, tratando de asimilar la terrible información, antes de decidir que, aunque lo hubieran mandado a vigilar allí y fuera una desobediencia que implicaba una llamada de atención abandonar su puesto, importaba muy poco, lo importante era Teddy.

Harry se apareció en el jardín y corrió hacia la entrada, Ron le abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar con mirada muy preocupada.

Dentro todo era un desbarajuste, Andrómeda, con manos temblorosas removía papeles y juguetes, mientras Hermione, ayudada de la varita, trataba de ponerlos en un sitio que no estorbara.

—Harry —dijo entonces Andrómeda, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que Harry había llegado —Dijo algo de _Wilshir_ o algo así y se desapareció… no tengo idea de porqué se ha ido…

—¿Cómo pudo…? —Harry negó con la cabeza y se dejó abrazar por Andrómeda un momento, antes de apartarla con delicadeza.

—Tenemos este mapa que parece que dice _Wilshir _—le enseñó Hermione, y Harry reconoció el mapa secreto que Teddy le había enseñado unos días atrás.

—Él dijo que este mapa era secreto —explicó hacia Andrómeda y Hermione —, dijo que era para buscar algo.

—¿Y esas son nubes? —preguntó Ron, asomándose entre Harry y Hermione.

—No… es nieve. Yo también le había preguntado lo mismo cuando me lo enseñó.

—Ah…

—¡Y me dijo que estaba buscando un espíritu! —recordó Harry.

—¿Un espíritu? —preguntó Andrómeda.

—No era el de Tonks o Remus, me dijo que era un espíritu secreto.

Los cuatro se miraron sin saber por dónde más continuar.

Teddy sintió que salía volando, y dio contra algo duro y frío. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se encontraba en un piso sucio y lleno de arena, en un lugar muy oscuro.

—¿Hola? —preguntó mientras se ponía en pie y trataba de abrazarse más fuerte a su dragón con un brazo mientras sostenía la varita con la otra mano.

Por un instante solo se escuchó el sonido del viento golpeando las ventanas (algo que hizo que se asustara más) y luego un largo momento de silencio.

—¿Espíritu de la navidad del tío Draco? —llamó con miedo, pero la única respuesta fue el viento golpeando con más fuerza las ventanas.

—A ver, ¿Teddy podría estar buscando un espíritu? —preguntó Hermione, mirando con atención el dibujo de Teddy.

—Podría…

—Aquí dice _Wilshir —_señaló Ron.

—"Y entonces el espíritu se le acercó lentamente, parecía más transparente de lo que normalmente lo espíritus son… —leyó Harry, todos voltearon a mirarlo. —¿De dónde sacó este libro?

—Se lo trajo Draco la semana pasada, él siempre le trae libros… —explicó Andrómeda.

—¿Y Draco no vive en _Wiltshire_? —preguntó Hermione.

—Tal vez quiso ir a ver a Draco…

—Draco dijo que no vendría para navidad, Teddy preguntó muchas veces por él —aseguró Andrómeda.

—Empezaremos por allí, entonces. Andrómeda, tú quédate aquí en caso haya alguna pista más.

—Yo me quedo con ella —dijo Hermione.

Harry miró a Ron, que parecía dispuesto a hacerle la bronca a Malfoy y negó con la cabeza, mejor era ir solo.

—Ron, quédate con ellas por si acaso.

—Pero, ¿irás solo a ver al hurón?

—Es lo mejor —asintió Hermione, seguramente percibiendo lo mismo que Harry.

Ron gruñó un poco, pero finalmente se quedó. Harry, en tanto, se metió en la chimenea y pronunció, de acuerdo a lo que le dijo Andrómeda, la dirección de la Mansión Malfoy.

Las alertas de seguridad de la mansión sonaron y Draco, que en ese momento se encontraba bebiendo una copa de vino en el nuevo estudio, se puso en pie de un salto.

Siempre había pensado que algún día lo atacarían, pero nunca imaginó que precisamente ese día, la noche antes de navidad.

Con la varita en alto y seguido por un grupo de elfodomesticos, caminó hasta la entrada.

—¡Quietos allí! —gritó, creando un hechizo de bloqueo.

—Soy solo yo, Malfoy —replicó Harry, con las manos en alto, por si acaso el chico decidiera atacarlo; casi suelta una carcajada al ver el grupo de elfodomesticos dispuestos a defenderlo.

—¿Potter? ¿Es que acaso perdiste la razón? ¿Cómo has podido entrar aquí?

—Andrómeda me dio paso —respondió, bajando las manos —Estoy buscando a Teddy, ¿ha venido aquí?

—¿Teddy? Teddy es un niño, no puede trasladarse solo —negó Draco, bajando el escudo protector, luego les hizo un gesto a sus elfodomésticos para que se fueran.

—Pues se trasladó solo. Tomó sin permiso la varita de Andrómeda y creemos que pudo haber querido venir aquí.

—No puede ser… —Draco agitó la varita y un grupo de muebles apareció de la nada, le hizo un gesto a Harry para que se sentara.

—Gracias, pero no creo que tengamos tiempo…

—¿Dices que se fue por chimenea? —preguntó Draco, comenzando a caminar en círculos e ignorando el parloteo de Potter.

—Sí, pero…

—¿Y usando la varita de tía Andrómeda?

—Sí, pero…

—¿Y porqué crees que vino aquí?

—Por que tiene un mapa —respondió Harry, lo que hizo que Draco arqueara una ceja, de manera dudosa.

—¡Jilis! —llamó Draco, una elfina apareció de la nada e hizo una reverencia.

—Amo.

—Junta a unos cuantos elfos más y busca en los alrededores de la mansión, Teddy tal vez haya apareció por error en algún rincón de la propiedad.

—Sí, amo. De inmediato.

—¿Crees que puede haber aparecido en otro lado de la mansión? —preguntó Harry, preocupado.

—Me temo que si, la mansión tiene modos de desviar a los que se quieren meter sin invitación…

—Pero yo entré sin problemas.

—Porque te mandó la tía Andrómeda.

—Pero Teddy es tu sobrino.

—Pero nadie le dijo que viniera… —Draco suspiró, tratar de explicarle a Potter todos los alcances de la magia ligada por la sangre y por las intenciones era más difícil que enseñar a un troll a bailar ballet.

—No lo entiendo.

—No espero que lo hagas —negó Draco, sentándose en uno de los sillones.

—Mira, Malfoy, puede que a ti no te interese mucho, pero… —pero antes de poder decir algo más, la varita de Draco estaba en su garganta.

—Ni se te ocurra, por un segundo siquiera, Potter, insinuar que ese niño no me interesa —siseó Draco, víctima de la rabia.

—Suéltame —protestó Harry, tratando de apartarse.

—¿O qué? ¿El maravilloso auror inventará una excusa para encerrarme?

—Idiota —bufó Harry, por fin soltándose de él.

—Ignorante —replicó Draco.

Harry estuvo a punto de replicar, pero el elfo que Malfoy había enviado a buscar a Teddy apareció.

—Amo, no hay nadie en ningún lado.

Draco frunció los labios.

—Pues busquen otra vez, que todos los elfos se pongan a buscar cualquier rastro de Teddy.

—Sí, amo.

El elfo desapareció y Harry juró sentir una especie de onda mágica en movimiento.

—Están usando todo su poder para encontrarlo —le explicó Draco, mirando la expresión interrogativa de Potter.

—Ah.

—Ahora, explícame lo del mapa.

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y le explicó a Draco lo que había averiguado e intuido, tratando de no echarle la bronca por andar dándole libros sobre espíritus a Teddy.

—Teddy dijo que los espíritus no le daban miedo —garantizó Draco.

—Es un niño, y te admira, no va admitir que algo le da miedo delante de ti, así lo asuste un montón —negó Harry.

Draco se quedó observándolo un momento, ¿había dicho que Teddy lo admiraba?

—En todo caso… ¿porqué querría ir a buscar a un espíritu? ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con la Mansión?

—No lo sabemos, pero… —Harry cayó un momento, dudando en si decirle a Draco que Teddy estaba disconforme porque no pasara la navidad con ellos.

—¿Pero?

—Teddy estuvo muy insistente con el tema de la navidad. Le preguntaba todos los días a Andrómeda porqué no ibas a ir a celebrar con ellos.

—Nunca me lo preguntó a mí.

—Es un niño, no puedes pedir que tenga la madurez de compartir sus dudas contigo.

—Pero las compartió contigo, evidentemente, pudiste hacer algo más que creer que solo era un juego de niños. Él te dijo que había hecho un mapa… pudiste investigar un poco más.

—O tú pudiste dejar de hacerte el engreído y aceptar la invitación que te hacía tu tía por navidad, así Teddy no habría estado preguntando tanto.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Sí que lo tiene, pregunta por ti, tiene un mapa que supuestamente lleva a tu casa, es evidente que venía por ti.

—Ya, eso es lo que tú, con tu pobre intuición, deduces.

—No, eso es lo que la evidencia me dice.

—¿O sea que es mi culpa?

—¡Por supuesto que es tu culpa! ¿Cuándo sino no lo ha sido?

—Claro, porque es tan fácil culpar al hijo de mortífagos…

—No metas ese tema aquí, no te vengas a hacer la victima conmigo.

—¿La víctima? ¿Crees que me hago la víctima? Tú, remedo de héroe de guerra…

—Podrás insultar todo lo que quieras, no me afecta, y sí, te haces la victima, sin salir de casa, quedándote encerrado en navidades y en las fiestas, sin ver a nadie, como si fueras…

—¿Un paria? Te contaré, experto analista del comportamiento, que en eso me he convertido. Tal vez tú y tu ego están tan arriba que no lo notan, pero eso es lo que yo, y muchos más, somos, y simplemente no tengo energía para intentar pelear contra una sociedad que no nos quiere.

—¡Estás exagerando! Aunque claro, de hecho que no tienes las agallas para luchar contra los que te condenaron, después de todo siempre has sido un cobarde y un engreído, pero ahora, como no tienes a tu padre para que te…

—¡Ni se te ocurra siquiera mencionar su nombre! —gritó Draco, saltando hacia el sofá donde Potter estaba sentado y empujándolo.

Harry no se dejó golpear y trató de empujar a Draco, lanzándolo al piso, y no contento con eso, se fue contra él.

—Estúpido Malfoy, ¿no puedes dejar de estar peleando?

—Suéltame tú, que estás en mi casa y…

—¿Y qué tal si los dos dejan de pelear un momento? —dijo con voz autoritaria en ese momento Hermione, apuntándolos con la varita.

Harry, que conocía mejor que nadie lo que ella era capaz de hacer cuando no se le obedecía, se apartó de un salto y caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Él empezó! —dijo hacia su amiga.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Draco se ponía en pie y se acomodaba la ropa.

—Parece que hoy es el día en que todos quieren entrar sin invitación —gruñó Draco, pensando seriamente en comentarle a su tía que no le gustaba que le mandara a la gente así como si nada.

—Lo es porque Teddy decidió ir en busca de un espíritu —replicó Hermione —¿No se lo has explicado? —preguntó hacia Harry, pero él solo hizo un gesto de exasperación con las manos.

—¿Y entonces? ¿Ya apareció Teddy? ¿Por eso estás aquí?

—No, Malfoy —Hermione sacó un pergamino y se lo tendió a Harry —, estuve averiguando sobre Wilshire y…

—¿Qué cosa es Wilshire? —preguntó Draco, mirando por detrás de Harry hacia el pergamino que la chica le había dado.

—En serio, Harry, tienes que explicar mejor las cosas —negó Hermione.

—Ya… no es para tanto.

—Como sea, Wilshire —resopló Hermione —, el nombre se me hacía algo conocido, así que hice una búsqueda rápida y descubrí que es un teatro antiguo y abandonado en Los Ángeles y…

—¿En Estados Unidos? —preguntó sorprendido Harry.

—Sí, Harry, en Estados Unidos —dijo con los dientes apretados Hermione.

— Creo que no le gusta que la interrumpan —canturreó Draco.

—Ni que lo digas —aceptó Harry.

Hermione se les quedó mirando un instante antes de negar con la cabeza.

—En fin, es probable que Teddy haya caído allí porque el teatro tiene conexión a red flu, era un lugar mágico.

—¿Era? —preguntó Draco.

—Está cerrado desde hace años, había muchos espíritus y… —Hermione se mordió el labio nerviosa —, lo mejor es que vayan ya mismo a ver si Teddy está allí, Andrómeda está desesperada.

—Por supuesto… Vamos inmediatamente —aceptó Draco.

—¿Irás? —preguntó Harry sorprendido.

—¿Me lo impedirás?

Harry abrió la boca para hablar, pero Hermione le ganó la palabra.

—¿Podrían continuar con su pelea en otro momento?

—De acuerdo —gruñeron los dos a la vez.

Teddy estaba con los ojos cerrados, abrazado a su dragón, en la esquina más lejana a la chimenea, no tenía cómo volver a su casa porque no tenía más de esos polvos que lo habían ayudado a llegar. Además de estar muy asustado, tenía frío y hambre.

Alrededor de él un grupo de fantasmas, vestidos con ropas medievales, hablaban del juego de cartas que no habían podido terminar; o algo así, lo cierto era que Teddy no se había puesto a escucharlos con atención pese a que ellos querían contarle cosas. Él estaba más ocupado tratando de no llorar y llamando a su padrino Harry o a su tío Draco con la mente.

—¡Oh, pero mira! Esta noche es muy especial, tenemos más visitas —dijo uno de ellos, señalando hacia Harry y Draco, que se habían aparecido en ese momento por la chimenea.

Teddy levantó la vista, pero no pudo ver más que la blancura transparente de los fantasmas.

—¿Teddy? —llamó Harry, mirando hacia los fantasmas y tratando de ver más allá.

—¿Padrino? —preguntó Teddy, poniéndose en pie.

—Está aquí —dijo entonces Draco.

—¡Tío! —Estoy aquí atrás —respondió, tratando de rondar a los fantasmas.

—Si los atraviesas no pasa nada —le dijo Harry, invocando un lumus, para iluminar toda la habitación. Sonrió aliviado cuando lo vio al otro lado.

—Oh, ¿el niño ya se va? Es una pena, le queríamos enseñar algunos trucos de cartas… —explicó el fantasma.

—Sí, pero parece que no le caemos muy bien —negó otro.

—Ya me quiero ir a casa, aquí no está tu espíritu, tío Draco —explicó Teddy.

—¿Mi espíritu? —preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

—No se lo tomen personal… nunca había estado con tantos fantasmas —lo justificó Harry.

Los fantasmas le hicieron reverencias de despedida a Teddy, mientras este corría a los brazos de Harry y de Draco.

—El de la navidad… en verdad lo quise encontrar, pero… —y entonces Teddy comenzó a sollozar, abrazándose a Draco.

—¿Mi espíritu de la navidad?, pero Teddy… —trató de explicar Draco, pero Harry le hizo una señal para que se fueran de una vez y Draco entendió que era lo mejor.

—Muchas gracias por haberlo cuidado —le dijo Harry a los fantasmas, mientras Draco levantaba a Teddy, que aún estaba abrazado a él y hacía una reverencia.

—Encantadísimos… ojalá la próxima vez se pueda quedar a jugar un rato con nosotros, hace tiempo que no podemos tener una mano de póquer decente —dijo uno de los fantasmas, mientras los demás se despedían con la mano.

Harry lanzó una buena cantidad de polvos flú a la chimenea y se metió junto a Draco, en ese momento Teddy extendió un brazo y lo jaló para estar más juntos y así, completamente pegado a Draco y a Teddy, emprendieron el regreso a casa.

—Y entonces dijeron que tu espíritu de la navidad se había perdido… por eso no puedes venir con nosotros en navidad, y no es justo porque la navidad es muy bonita porque la abuela cocina un montón y la señora Weasley manda muchos regalos y mi padrino viene a comer y a jugar…

—Teddy, cariño —suspiró Andrómeda, abrazada a Teddy en el sofá de la sala de estar —, eso pasa por escuchar cosas que nadie te dijo que puedes escuchar.

Draco sintió las miradas acusadoras de todos y se sintió un poco avergonzado. Él no celebraba las navidades porque sus padres ya no estaban, sentía que su familia había desaparecido y que no tenía nada de qué alegrarse, pero viendo a Teddy allí, arriesgando tanto por él, algo cálido se instaló en su pecho.

—Hey, pero Teddy… yo creo que sí funcionó —dijo Draco, tratando de sonreír pese a la emoción que sentía. Todos voltearon a mirarlo.

—¿Funcionó? —preguntó Harry, mientras Teddy se desprendía de su abuela y se acercaba para examinar más de cerca a su tío Draco.

—Pues, claro… si el espíritu está aquí… tú no lo ves, pero está… —garantizó Draco, asintiendo entusiasta, casi suelta una risita al ver la cara de sorpresa de Potter.

—¿Entonces vendrás a cenar mañana?

—Por supuesto, ya que el espíritu está aquí, puedo venir a cenar, y a jugar contigo si quieres también.

—¡Yupy! Abuela, abuela, tío Draco viene mañana —gritó, corriendo hasta su abuela de vuelta.

—No grites, cariño, lo he escuchado —Andrómeda le dio una mirada a Draco y susurró —Gracias.

Draco sonrió un poco más y negó con la cabeza.

La noche siguiente, Teddy, emocionado, cenó con su tío Draco y su padrino, cosa que solo sucedía en su cumpleaños y en el de la abuela Andrómeda. Además ambos llegaron temprano para abrir los regalos y jugar casi todo el día con él.

Y no solo eso, cuando la hora de ir a dormir llegó, lo dejaron quedarse con ellos, en la sala, conversando con la Abuela, como si fuera grande, hasta pasadas las doce campanadas, que él ya sabía contar, tal como demostró delante de todos, sin usar los dedos.

—La verdad es que es un niño muy lindo —aceptó Harry, mientras Andrómeda lo cubría con las mantas.

—Y muy escurridizo —sonrió Draco.

—Y muy escurridizo —aceptó Harry.

Ambos sonrieron por la broma. Durante ese día, si bien era cierto, ambos habían estado un poco a la defensiva, habían intentado no pelear por el bien de Teddy, y habían descubierto de que en realidad no era tan difícil hacerlo.

Harry notó que Draco era algunas veces gracioso, y que sentía mucho cariño por Teddy y por Andrómeda, y que su actitud básicamente se debía a que había creado una coraza para evitar ser lastimado.

Draco, por su lado, compartió por primera vez en su vida, tiempo con Harry, nunca había pensado que él pudiera ser así de sencillo. Que no tenía ni un solo pelo de héroe creído ni mucho menos. También había descubierto que le gustaba mucho escuchar su risa, porque era una risa franca y sincera, un tipo de risa que no escuchaba desde hacía muchos años.

—Vamos al salón a tomar la última copa —les animó Andrómeda, luego de apagar las luces de la habitación del niño.

—Teddy dormirá hasta tarde mañana —comentó Draco, cuando bajaban las escaleras.

—Sí, lo han hecho muy feliz este año, se ha divertido mucho.

—No es nada —Harry miró hacia Draco, esperando que él completara la frase.

—Sí, cualquier otro día podemos venir los dos a jugar con él… —ahora Draco fue el que esperó por Harry.

—Por supuesto —asintió Harry.

—Eso le encantaría tanto… —Andrómeda les sirvió una copa de vino a cada uno, y dejó en la mesa de centro la botella.

—También podría ser en la mansión —comentó Draco, sentado junto a Potter —a Teddy le encanta estar allí.

—Seguramente… sus jardines son más amplios —aceptó Harry.

—Puedes venir con él si deseas.

—Sería genial —aceptó Harry, mirando hacia Draco un momento, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y apartó la vista rápidamente.

—Discúlpenme un momento, chicos, debo hacer algo y ya vuelvo —dijo de pronto Andrómeda, poniéndose de pie.

Ambos observaron a Andrómeda salir de la habitación y entonces se quedaron solos por primera vez en todo el día.

—Oye, Malfoy, lamento haberte empujado la otra vez en la discoteca… no lo hice a propósito ni nada de eso —dijo Harry luego de un largo silencio.

—Oh… está bien, creo… al final me sirvió para terminar ligando con alguien.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, no soy el único "antifan" tuyo, ¿sabes?

—Me lo imagino —sonrió Harry, terminando el contenido de su copa —, pero en serio, no quise empujarte ni nada, no me di cuenta, había bebido un poco y estaba… acelerado.

—En serio te digo que no importa —Draco se terminó el contenido de su copa y también la dejó sobre la mesa. Empezaba a sentir cierto calor y quería atribuirlo al vino.

—¿Por qué Andrómeda tardará tanto, no? —preguntó Harry mirando hacia la puerta del salón.

—Tal vez no vuelva —negó Draco.

—¿Porqué? ¿Está enferma? —preguntó Harry, preocupado, y entonces Draco soltó una carcajada.

—¿No te has dado cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—Nos deja solos, con una botella de vino, en medio de la noche… —Draco agitó un poco las manos, y Harry pareció al fin entender.

—Ohhh…. Yo no lo sabía…

—Yo tampoco —se encogió de hombros Draco, sirviendo más vino en ambas copas.

—¿Y entonces…? —Harry se sentía cada vez más confundido.

—Nada, su idea es completamente absurda; sin embargo, se me antoja una copa más de vino… ¿a ti no?

—Bueno sí, pero…

—No estoy tratando de emborracharte, Potter —río Draco, antes de darle un sorbo a su copa de vino.

Harry pensó que si Malfoy no estaba tratando de emborracharlo, tal vez sí de seducirlo, pues su expresión al beber el vino le pareció de lo más sensual.

—Supongo que una copa más no me hará daño.

Desde su habitación Andrómeda sonrió, por supuesto que Draco se había dado cuenta de todo. Agitó la varita y desapareció la imagen que tenía proyectada, ella les había dado el pie, pero no los obligaría, ya dependía de ellos. Su instinto rara vez fallaba y esperaba esta vez no equivocarse.

Harry abrió los ojos, sintiéndose algo aturdido, de alguna manera asombrosa, se había quedado dormido en el sofá, junto a Draco, y sus rostros estaban considerablemente cerca.

Rememoró la noche anterior, cuando, luego de la "última copa de vino", habían venido un par más, pero no había sido una noche de borrachera, sino una de conversación. Y sí, tal vez el vino ayudo en algo a soltarlos, pero solo un poco.

Draco permanecía durmiendo y eso le permitió apreciar mucho mejor sus rasgos, sus pestañas largas y casi blancas, su nariz pequeña y sus labios rosados.

—Creo que al final sí resultó el plan de Andrómeda —tuvo que reconocer Harry, no queriendo gastar energías en mentirse a sí mismo y negarse que le gustaba Malfoy. No solo físicamente, Draco tenía cosas muy particulares que antes no había percibido, su conversación era interesante, y además tenía un sentido del humor algo perverso, que lo dejaba desconcertado y fascinado.

—Si me sigues mirando así, voy a creer que te has enamorado de mí —dijo entonces Draco, abriendo los ojos y sonriendo un poco, el calor que sintió al sentirse tan cerca de Harry hizo que sus mejillas adquirieran un poco de color.

—Enamorado es una palabra muy fuerte —Harry se pegó un poco más a Draco, ambos estaban en el sofá, así que su movimiento hizo que Draco quedará arrinconado contra el respaldo del mueble —, pero si te sonrojas un poco más no podré resistir la tentación de besarte.

Draco lo miró fijamente un momento, sonrojándose más aún.

—No lo hagas a menos que quieras algo más que lo que puede pasar en este momento.

Y Harry lo comprendía, habían conversado tanto la noche anterior que podía ver la fragilidad de Draco, y eso, en lugar de hacerlo sentir poderoso, lo hacía sentir temeroso. Lo hacía desear protegerlo y cuidarlo, pero también hacer que se sintiera más fuerte, que no tuviera que sentir ese miedo.

—No puedo prometer nada a largo plazo, pero sí sé que me gustaría repetir lo de anoche… y ver qué es lo que pasa —respondió Harry —, pero si quieres que espere a que estés seguro… lo haré.

Draco se mordió el labio inferior y asintió lentamente, sin dejar de mirar los ojos de Harry, que sin lentes, brillaban mucho más.

Harry le sonrió un poco y se apartó, pero Draco cambió de idea y lo jaló de vuelta, y antes de siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, le dio un beso en los labios.

Harry parpadeó confundido un instante, antes de responder al beso y empujar a Draco un poco más contra el mueble. Pronto sus piernas y brazos se enredaron, tratando de pegarse lo más posible y cuando sus erecciones se frotaron, ambos gimieron.

—Me alegra que se lleven tan bien, pero Teddy está por bajar y me gustaría no tener que darle este tipo de charlas siendo tan pequeño —dijo de pronto Andrómeda, haciendo que Harry saltara hacia atrás y cayera al piso, mientras Draco se sentaba rápidamente.

—Andrómeda… esto no es… —empezó Harry.

—Bueno, sí es, pero no… —continuó Draco.

—¿Entonces es o no es? —preguntó Andrómeda, sonriendo de manera pícara.

—No sabemos —dijo finalmente Draco, poniéndose en pie y tendiéndole la mano a Harry para que se levantara del piso —, pero vamos a averiguarlo.

—Draco, estoy seguro de que Andrómeda no necesita tantas explicaciones —protestó Harry, empezando a sonrojarse.

—Pensé que eso era lo que haríamos —replicó Draco —, ver qué pasaba.

—Sí, pero… Ah, olvídalo, vamos antes que se despierte Teddy.

—Es una idea genial —aceptó Draco, jalando a Harry hacia la chimenea y haciéndole una señal de despedida a Andrómeda, que sonreía satisfecha.

Media hora después, Teddy bajaba con su dragón de peluche y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

—¿A que no ha sido una navidad increíble? —le preguntó a su abuela, mientras esta le servía el cereal.

—Mucho más que increíble, cariño, mucho más —respondió Andrómeda, contenta.

**FIN**

_1 La Mansión Malfoy queda en Wiltshire, Teddy lo escribe y pronuncia mal._

* * *

><p><em>Notas finales: Espero que les haya gustado, no sé si es lo último que escribirépublicaré antes de navidad, así que aprovecho, tempranamente, para desearles a todos muy feliz navidad, recuerden que el espíritu de la navidad es estar con nuetros seres queridos, abrazarnos y compartir un buen momento, dar a los que no tienen la misma suerte que nosotros y agradecer (a Dios, a la vida, o a lo que sea que uno cree) lo que tenemos..._

_ Un beso y un abrazo_

_Zafy  
><em>


End file.
